On a Mission
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Robin and Much go on a mission to take out the enemy's general.


**On a mission**

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held him as he died.

For where he has gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

**On a Mission**

**(**Before Much receives his sword and attends to the Princess**.)**

* * *

Robin looks incredulously at his best friend and servant sitting on the cot across from him, "What do you mean that's not close enough?" Much takes the breeches from his master and exclaims, "Look!" Much pokes two fingers through the seam in between the leather laces holding Robin's new leather breeches together, "See?"

Much unlaces the leather cords that his master has just finished and hands his soon-to-be leather breeches back to him, "Try again." As Robin takes the half-finished breeches back from his servant he asks, "Why, when I have you to do it for me?"

Much cynical as always, "What if you get rid of me or I'm dead? Then what?"

Robin grins as he starts over making the laces closer together, "You know I'll never get rid of you nor will you ever leave me."

Much lifts an eyebrow and stares at this man that is more of a brother than just a friend, "Then what if I'm dead? It's a possibility since we are at war. Then you'll need to know how to do this yourself until you can replace me."

Robin holding the breeches and sewing up the legs with the leather cord only gives Much a cursory glance and tells him as if it's written in stone, "You won't die."

Much with a cynical laugh, "Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I say so," and proudly holds up the section of leg with his last few stitches for his servant's approval and grins.

"Good. Now finish the leg." Robin gives his servant a plaintive look but resigns himself to lacing up the leg of his new breeches under the watchful eye of the man sitting across from him who's life he took responsibility for as child before his father died leaving them with only each other.

When Robin is finished, Much nonchalantly examines the laces, "That's good. I'll finish the rest. Here," and hands Robin his tunic and points to a gash through the cloth, "Now sew this up like I showed you." Robin takes the tunic and holds it up stretching it between his hands and looks over the top of it at his spotter and protector and matches the gash to one of the many dagger wounds on his bare chest that he has received while on missions protecting him, then drops his hands and tunic into his lap and sighs loudly.

Much stopping what he is doing having heard that tone of sigh before, "What's wrong Master?"

Much follows his gaze to the almost healed wound and tries not to wince when he touches it, "Master it's nothing, it's almost healed."

Robin shakes his head again wondering at how his best friend can value his life more than his own. Much, trying to get his Master's mind on something else, hands him a needle and white thread, "There's nothing going on today so if you would please sew this up for me." Robin casts Much a depressed look, "It's the least I can do." Much momentarily holds up his scarred left palm so Robin can see it, then returns to his work.

Robin's mind instantly recalls making the wounds, clasping hands, and making their pledge to each other so long ago, _I promise that I will protect you and never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or extreme torture. Brothers for life._

Robin puts his mind to the task at hand and when he finishes sewing up the gash, he ties off the thread, cuts it, and shows the tunic to his servant. Much drops what he's doing, takes the tunic from Robin and examines the stitching then nods, "Good. You're learning." and puts it on then finishes Robin's new breeches. He cuts and ties off the lacing, turns them right side out and hands them to Robin, "Here, try them on."

Robin stands up wearing only his braises and puts on his newly made leather breeches, laces up the front, and walks around the tent as Much watches for fit.

As he walks around checking fit and just to irritate his friend exclaims, "Hey, quit looking at my ass!" He hears a sarcastic snort from behind him as he lifts up each leg, crouches down a couple times then returns to sit across from his servant, "Feels good. Not too tight. Excellent job Much, thanks." Much nods, making his own more detailed observations on fit, and smiles, gathers up his gear and puts it in its pouch.

Just as they finish from outside their tent they hear, "Lord Locksley, the King requests an audience."

Robin laughing, "So much for nothing going on today." He motions to Much and they follow exit their tent into the mid-morning sun and follow the servant to the King's pavilion.

When they arrive, the King's Servant announces them, "Lord Locksley your Majesty." and departs.

King Richard gets up from the wooden chair he's been sitting on reading a parchment, "Lord Robin, I have a mission for you and Much, one that you are both uniquely qualified for."

Robin bows before his King, "We are at your service your Majesty."

King Richard approaching them from around his map table, "I require you to assassinate the Sheik Al-Aashif's general Al-Aazim. We only have a vague location of where he is so you will have to locate him."

Robin, putting together a plan asks, "Only the General or any target of opportunity?"

King Richard seriously, "You are not to harm the Sheik but anyone else that gets in your way do as you must."

Robin thinking ahead, "Will you require proof of success?"

King Richard shakes his head, "Let me know when you return. I have spies that will also corroborate your success."

Robin turns to his servant, "Well Much, are you up for the challenge?"

The King grins to himself from Robin asking his servant to go with him.

Much nods and with determination, "Wherever you go I will follow."

Robin nods and returns his attention to the King, "We are ready then."

The King motions for Much and Robin to approach the map table and shows them where he believes the general Al-Aazim might be found pointing to the city of Palmarea.

Robin studies the map and using his finger, draws a circle around the area he's shown concerned, "That's a large area to search for only one person, is his army with him?"

King Richard thinking for a moment of what he has been told by his spies, "We believe so."

Much hesitates before asking, "Forgive me your Majesty, but is there a way that we can identify him from the rest?"

King Richard looks up at Much, "He always wears a yellow thobe, and over that an orange bisht with a gold and white checkered ghutra.

From the expression on Much's face they can tell that he's confused.

Robin chuckling, "A yellow robe, orange cloak, and a checkered gold and white scarf around his head."

Much nods, "Oh."

King Richard, "You've been studying their attire as well, good. You and Much can requisition clothing and whatever else you need at the commissary." The King hands Much the authorization parchment.

Robin, embarrassed for his servant, "Much can't read… yet."

King Richard looking seriously at Much, "Then he needs to learn. When you both get back he will start."

Much startled, "Seriously?"

King Richard, "As you are my general's servant, you need to know how to read and count."

Robin frowns at the memory of when he had asked his father to allow his servant to be taught as well and was told no, "Anything else your Majesty?"

King Richard frowns looking at the half folded parchment lying open on the table, "When you get back I will have another more taxing assignment for the both of you."

Robin his curiosity piqued, "Sounds difficult."

King Richard shakes his head and sighs, "You have no idea…"

Robin returning to the job at hand, "If that is all we shall depart."

King Richard waves them out, "May God go with you."

Robin and Much bow out of the King's presence and head towards the commissary.

Much hands his master the parchment and looking over his shoulder just to see the words asks, "What does it say?" Robin reads it before giving Much a condensed version, "It authorizes us to get anything we need to accomplish this mission."

Much's stomach rumbles, sheepishly, "Food?"  
Robin laughs as his own stomach gives a rumble, "Yes, Much. Food."

Robin, folding up the parchment, places it in his tunic for safe keeping and grins, "Come on, let's go."  
Robin and Much pick up their pace weaving between the colorful kaleidoscope of tents and their occupants heading to the commissary with the hope of getting something decent to eat.

Once they arrive at the commissary they pass the guards at the entrance and enter the large gray pavilion and stand amongst the end to end barrels, sacks, baskets and bags of varying goods and wait to be noticed.

Soon Lord Wigand, wiping his hands on his dirty apron, approaches them, "Lord Locksley, off on another mission?"

Robin hands him the King's authorization parchment, "Yes, and I need enough food and a couple changes of the local clothing for me and my servant."

Lord Wigand looking over the parchment at him after reading it, "Ah, a mission to where?" Robin and Much remain silent. Lord Wigand laughs, "Only asking to be polite. John!" His servant John quickly arrives from behind. Lord Wigand handing the parchment back to Robin tells his servant John, "Take Much to get what he and his master require."

Much, his eyes widening having never had the pick of anything he wanted, follows John through the vast array of goods as his eyes try to take in everything at once.

Lord Wigand chuckles, "Looks like your servant is in heaven." Robin laughing, "You have no idea. I hope all your food is locked up." Lord Wigand winks at Robin, "Just wait till they get to the back."

From some distance they hear Much's excited voice call out, "ROBIN!" Lord Wigand laughing, "He found the roasting hogs. I just started them." Robin shakes his head smiling and follows the older gray haired man through the maze of goods to the open area at the other end of the commissary.

Much is practically drooling as he gazes over one of the whole hogs being slowly roasted and turned on a spit by another servant. Much, his head next to the hog, uses his hand to sweep the aroma of roasting pork towards his nose, "I can smell the garlic but it needs something…" He pauses thinking then asks, "Do you have any rosemary?" John runs off and shortly returns with a large burlap bag and hands it to Much. Much sticks his hand in, removes some of the contents and inhales the fragrance. He then puts the bag on the ground, sticks both hands in the bag and crushes up several handfuls of the dried herb and sprinkles the crushed rosemary over the hog as it slowly rotates above the hot coals. A new and mouthwatering aroma soon engulfs the area as it travels along on the light breeze.

Much inhales deeply but is still not satisfied, "Do you have any hickory wood?" John looks at Lord Wigand who nods already amazed by the current aroma. John runs off again and shortly returns with several large pieces and an ax. Much, using an ax, chops up the hickory and distributes the chunks evenly amongst the coals. After they begin to smolder they add to the already delightful aroma.

Lord Wigand in amazement leans over to Robin, "And you're not fat?" Robin slowly shakes his head paying more attention to the amazing aroma from the roasting hog. Much inhaling deeply, "Ah yes. That's smells right now." Lord Wigand animatedly, "John! Do the same to the other hogs." Much looks pleadingly at Robin. Robin waves his hand and Much takes off with John to season the rest.

Lord Wigand shaking his head, "Looks like you just lost your servant."

Robin laughs, "No, he'll be back."

Lord Wigand, as he watches the two servants go about their business asks, "Do you mind if I borrow him from time to time?"

Robin looking at Lord Wigand seriously, "If it's to cook or eat, I'm sure you can't keep him away. But you must ask him."

Lord Wigand slightly taken aback, "Ask him? He's _your_ servant."

Robin shakes his head and seriously, "He's more my friend than my servant."

Lord Wigand chuckles and nods his head in understanding, "I understand. If you don't mind then I'll ask him."

Robin nods and returns his attention to his servant who is happily seasoning the rest of the hogs and John who's chopping and spreading the hickory wood.

After Much is done he rejoins Robin with his arms crossed, "Smells good don't you think?"

Robin looking at his best friend like he's crazy for asking, "I've never smelled anything so good." Much grins ear to ear basking in Robin's praise, cocks his head, "Are you sure?"

Robin nudges Lord Wigand, "Much, your master has given his permission for you to help me cook for the troops. Will you assist me?" Much, his eyes wide first looks at Robin and sees him nod, "If you want to." Much excitedly, "Oh yes! I have many ideas. First…" Robin waves his hand interrupting, "First, we need to prepare for our mission." Much dejectedly, "Oh, oh yea. I forgot. Sorry Master."

As Robin and Much disappear with John back into the commissary to obtain the gear they need, a large group of crusaders begins to appear from downwind, all having followed their noses to the wonderful smell followed by the King. King Richard inhaling deeply, "Lord Wigand, from what I smell you have outdone yourself." Lord Wigand bowing, "It wasn't I, it was Lord Locksley's servant Much." King Richard inhales deeply again, "You need to see if Lord Robin will let you borrow him." "I've already asked. If this is only a sample of what he can do, we're in for better meals." The King along with a crowd of soldiers and Lord Wigand remain where they are for several minutes inhaling the mind blowing aroma. "I sure hope it tastes as good as it smells," King Richard tells Lord Wigand as he departs taking one last deep whiff.

Robin with Much, requisition enough food for their trip to Palmarea, some for that evening, and several days stay in town. They also acquire a couple sets each of the local clothing so they can blend in with the people and return to their tent for the afternoon with their gear.

That evening Much returns to the commissary and is allowed to cut the choice pieces of pork for him and his master. Much savoring the roasted pork, "Thank you master." and continues chewing savoring the flavor and nodding to himself.

Robin enjoying the pork as well and in between bites asks Much, "This is excellent, but I can't quite place the flavor." Much startled, stops chewing and stares at him.

Robin looking at his servant seriously, "Really, I know I've had this before and it's the best pork I've had, but I can't quite place where."

Much tells him, "Your grandmother taught me." Robin stops and stares at the chunk of pork loin now remembering where he had first tasted it. He closes his eyes remembering his long dead grandmother. Much watches his master frown abashed, "Sorry Master." Robin shakes his head, "No Much, it's quite the opposite." Robin takes another bite enjoying the flavor and the memories. Much blushes taking another bite, "I'm glad you like it, if it's just as you remember it, then I got it right." (Writer's note: Yes I know the hickory tree is not native to England. It migrated there with the coconut.)

The next morning Much leaves before Robin is awake and requisitions a pair of camels for their assignment. When he returns to their tent Robin steps out frowning, "What are you doing with those nasty beasts?" Much answers him as if the answer is obvious, "Camouflage, so we can blend in. Only soldiers have horses." Robin looks at his servant with new appreciation and shakes his head, "I really do need to listen to you more often." Much chuckles, "You keep saying that."

Robin pats Much on his back, "One day. Come on, let's get ready." Much ties up the camels so they don't wander and follows Robin into their tent where they first dress then pack for the trip.

When they mount up they look just like any other Turk as long as they aren't looked at directly in the face. They wear an arm band with the King's emblem on it as they ride through the camp until they are safely out so they wouldn't be killed by some overzealous crusader.

It takes them a good part of three days to reach Palmarea and enter the city through the main gates as they follow the most amount of traffic to the local market. Being able to speak with the people makes it easier to make covert inquiries of the location of the general Al-Aazim army's encampment and find that it's on the other side of the city against the outside surrounding wall. They continue to wander the market leading their camels for several hours and haggle with the local merchants for a few items.

Robin, knowing that his friend is worried about dying in this war torn land, is successful in reducing the price of a pair of lotus blossom necklaces, "Here Much I got this necklace for you. It will protect you no matter where you are." Much excitedly reaches to remove his ghutra to put it on but Robin stays his hand, "Not yet. There are too many people around, wait until we are out of sight so we don't draw attention to ourselves. Sadly Much nods and places the necklace in his pocket.

Much curiously, "Thank you master, but aren't you going to get anything?" Robin, smiling, reaches into his own pocket and shows Much an identical necklace then places his necklace back in his pocket.

As they roam the local market, Robin hears Much's stomach growl and laughs, "Okay, I get the message." They stop by one of the food shops that have the least amount of flies around it to get dinner. The shop front has a long but narrow trough with glowing coals in the bottom. Suspended above it are several wooden skewers with chunks of some kind of meat alternating with vegetables.

Much asks the proprietor, "?ما هو هذا؟ " "What is this?" pointing to the skewers, the proprietor smiles and bows, "بوكا دوشي." "Boka Dushi." Much then asks for a taste and the grinning proprietor takes a piece of the unknown meat and puts a sauce on it and hands it to him.

Much taking the sample exclaims, "This is really good!" The man offers a taste to Robin as well.

Robin nods his head as tells his servant, "Ask to see how it's done so you can make them for me." Much, in the local dialect, asks how it's made and the cook is more than happy to share after they buy enough for a meal.

They eat the messy kabobs as they slowly lead their camels out of the market place in a direction other than the general's encampment and where they are going to stay for the night. Once out of sight of the market and sure that they have not been followed, they mount up and ride to the outskirts of the city weaving through the streets and alleys to a place where they can get a room and board the camels for the night not far from the General's encampment.

Much unloads the camels and ties them up in the building's stables then hands Robin a portion of their belongings. Robin looks at the pack in his hand and Much mutters to him, "So you're not recognized as my master." Robin frowns wondering why he never saw this side of Much before and asks his servant inquisitively, "Much, how…?" Much replies, "Because servants are not supposed to be smarter than their masters. You had your schooling and I had mine."

Robin looks at this unknown and intelligent person before him with a new appreciation finally understanding that Much is more than he lets on, "Then it's all just an act isn't it." Much nods smiling. Robin cuffs him mildly aside his head with his free hand and fakes being upset, "We're best friends first so stop acting when we're alone!" Much, without a word, shoves his friend hard enough on his chest to make him take a step backwards and runs laughing up the stairs and down a hallway into their room with Robin in hot pursuit.

Much runs into their medium sized corner room with open windows in two directions, old dull green paint, and a roughly hewn stone floor, he drops his bundles but before he can turn around Robin drops his and bear hugs his friend from behind preventing him from moving. Much struggles to get free with his best friend laughing in his ear and after a while he stops and relaxes, "Master?"

Robin trying to be serious, "You're going to stop keeping secrets from me aren't you." Much partially turns his head, "Only if you will." Robin releases him and Much turns to face him and raises his scarred hand. Robin quickly grasps his friend's offered hand and they try to stare each other down trying to crush the other's hand. Together, "I take that as a yes." They laugh, clap one another on the arm, and drop their hands. Robin nods his head towards the door, "Now go see to the camels." Much with an overly sarcastic sweeping bow replies, "Yes Master." and quickly leaves before Robin can kick him on his ass on his way out.

That night, after they undress to their skivvies, they sit across from one another on the thinly padded cots, Much asks, "So what's the plan?" Robin shrugs in his usual way, "I don't know yet. I only have half a plan." Much nods, "So do I." Robin nods in agreement, "Then by the morning we may have a whole one." Much laughs and shakes his head, "Good night master." "Good night Much. In the morning then." Much closes the windows against the nighttime cold desert wind, blows out one of the two candles, and lies down.

Sometime later that night Robin's eyes pop open and sniffs. Robin disgusted, "Oh sh*t... Much!" He gets up and opens a window waving his jerkin at it while giving his servant a disgusted look. Much chuckles and after several minutes Robin lays back down staring disgustedly at his best friend. Several minutes later, Much's eyes pop open and his nose wrinkles in disgust, "Damn it Robin, what crawled up your ass and died?" Much gets up and opens all the windows and the door welcoming the light cross breeze.

Robin laughs and utters, "Revenge." Much, at the window, acts like he's about to throw up as he continues fanning out the room. After a few minutes of waving a cloak he leaves the windows open as their dinner catches up to them. Much gagging bitterly, "I'm not making Boka Dushi if this is what it does!" Eventually they run out of gas but Much refuses to close the windows.

Robin pleading, "It's cold!" Much grumbles, gets up, grabs a blanket from the shelves across the room, and tosses it on top of Robin, "Do you want me to tuck you in too?" Robin in jest, "Would you please?" Much snickering, "Only if I can sing you a bedtime song." Robin cringes, straightens out the blanket covering himself, and answers sarcastically, "No." then turns away on his side. Much laughs and grabs one for himself and curls up under his own blankets.

The next morning they both use the chamber pots with all the windows wide open and their stomachs churning feeling miserable as their eyes water and the paint peels. Much takes the pots to be emptied as Robin looks after him in sympathy. Much incredulously as he leaves, "Stop laughing!" Robin feels his stomach churn again, answering him seriously, "I'm not. Be quick." Much moves as fast as he can without spilling them then returns with fresh pots and papers, which he places on the floor under the downwind window.

Robin, looking as pale as his friend, solemnly half bent over in gut churning pain tells his friend, "Let's keep to what we brought with us from now on." Much half bent over in pain as well, "I agree." Robin hurriedly squats over one of the pots. Much starts to laugh until he feels his stomach churn again and follows suit, his grin quickly wiped from his face. This time it's Robin who hurriedly exchanges the pails.

For the next several hours both of their stomachs continue to be unsettled and rumbling, Robin asks hoping for a 'no' answer, "Do you feel up to investigating today?" Much looking at his master in sympathy not feeling well himself, shakes his head, "No, not really." Robin grimaces, "Good." and hurries to the pots, drops his braise and makes another stink. Much soon follows, both too tired and miserable to make fun of the others noises or smells. After another trip to exchange the pots, and while they both are using them again, a bird lands on the window sill and quickly leaves. They both laugh miserably and look at each other. Together, "Yep, still looks the same." and try not to fall over laughing.

For the rest of the day they lie in their beds and talk only enough to take comfort in the others misery knowing they both feel the same, once again falling back to being best friends rather than master and servant, each taking turns changing out the pots, and getting water. It's almost evening before they feel any better and can eat something. Much sorrowfully, "Sorry Robin." Robin shakes his head and answers, "My fault, we'll stay here another night then move out in the morning if we are feeling better." Much sighs with gratitude and nods.

That night they feel well enough to close the windows to the cold and sleep the sleep of the dead, each only waking momentarily to listen for the others quiet breathing before going back to sleep.

The next morning both feeling much better and now dressed, Robin sitting on his cot, his hands braced on his knees ready to get up, "Are you ready?" Much nods, "Yes." They rise and Much packs up their belongings and follows Robin out to the stables looking around to see if they are being watched. Much, satisfied that they aren't, saddles up the camels and loads their packs. They mount up and head out to the edge of the city though the narrow stone alleyways and high multistory stone buildings trying to stay away from the crowds as much as possible so as to not to be recognized as foreigners. It takes them more than an hour of weaving through the noisy crowded bustling city streets to reach the edge of the city next to the general's encampment.

From all the buildings in the area that rise above the three story tall thick stone wall that surrounds the city that could be used, they pick the tallest that seems to have the best escape routes and best view of the encampment. After quickly disposing of the Turkish soldiers guarding the roof tops of the only other building taller than the one they have chosen, they leave their camels in the shadows of a narrow alleyway and climb the enclosed stairs to the flat stone roof. Once on top they find another room. Robin motions for Much to check for anyone that may give their position away. After a few nervous minutes Much comes back wiping blood from his dagger. Much reports quietly, "There is a window almost at the top next to the roof." Robin motions to Much's bloody dagger. "Two have met Allah."

Robin steps over to the closed door, and using his dagger, quietly forces open the wooden door of the rooftop room and finds it full of pottery, gourds, and other old items all covered by a thin layer of sand like the room hasn't been used for a very long time. The one thing they don't find is a way up to its roof. Fortunately it does provide shadow for concealment and relief from the desert sun. As he exits the storeroom Robin nods and follows Much, both crouching low, slowly walk to the short wall that rings the side of the building overlooking the camp while only giving a cursory glance at the pools of blood surrounding the unfortunate souls that got in his servant's way. When they reach the wall they crouch down up against it. Robin whispers unnecessarily, "Stay sharp." Much nods understanding.

After several hours in the blazing sun peering over the wall, Robin nudges Much, and covertly points to the encampment. Much shakes his head as Robin wipes the sweat from his strained eyes and looks again shaking his head as well and continues to cast their gaze over the camp. Several hours pass and again Robin nudges Much and covertly points to a tall man matching the description given to them. Much nods and they watch their target walk from one large, round, white and blue pavilion to another larger rectangular dull red one several yards away and enter. Much nudges Robin and asks quietly, "Water?" Robin nods and Much quietly leaves.

Much staying low, creeps back to where they left their packs in the shadow of the upper storeroom near the stairs within easy grasp for a quick escape. After a few minutes and Much has not returned Robin looks around, not seeing his servant he begins to get worried. Just before he is about to go find him, Much crouching low, comes from the stairs leading up next to the rooftop storeroom. Robin's heart skips a beat at seeing the red splatters covering his servant's clothing and the new bloody scratch on the side of his throat.

When Much crouches beside him, Robin gives him a concerned look. Much whispers into Robin's ear, "I met four Turks coming up the stairs trying to steal our food and equipment and after yesterday I wasn't about to let them. They too have gone to Allah." and hands Robin the water skin and some bread and cheese. They share a soundless laugh as they look out over the general's camp while eating.

After an hour Much suddenly points to the tent that the General entered and quickly tucks away what's left of their meal. The general is now standing exposed outside at the pavilion entrance talking to six others who are similarly dressed like their target except for the colors of their clothing. Much readies the archer's quiver for a faster draw time.

Crouching low they both move away from the short wall and into the dark shadows conveniently created by the storeroom and the intense desert sun where they can stand up. Much whispering in the archer's ear, "One hundred twenty feet. Slight wind from our left." Robin nods slightly, then draws and sends an arrow unerringly into the general's heart. He quickly grabs and fires arrow after arrow killing the other six in rapid succession while Much slings their gear over his shoulders. Unfortunately one of the generals manages to scream before dying, bringing soldiers out of the other tents like a swarm of ants milling around confused while many randomly point to different roof tops. Soon a hail of arrows are sent over the top of every building.

Robin quietly, "Time to go." Robin follows his servant running to the stairs leading down from the roof top and to their waiting mounts where they hurriedly kick them into motion. At a ground eating lope, but nowhere near how fast a horse can travel, the camels make their way out of the area. Behind them they can hear the alarmed shouts of the Turkish soldiers following them getting louder. Robin loud enough for his friend to hear smugly, "Who's idea was it to get camels?" Much shoots Robin the finger and Robin laughs as they ride down a long alley as swiftly as a camel can go.

Just as they slow down to take a left turn at a T intersection, a lucky shot takes down Robin's camel several yards from the relative safety of the corner, but Robin rolls and is instantly on his feet quickly gathering up his own bow and sends an arrow into the heart of the other archer. Much turning, finds that he is alone and turns his camel back. When he rounds the corner he finds Robin crouched behind the carcass of his mount popping up only to shoot at the advancing soldiers. Much jumps down from his camel drawing his sword while shouting, "MASTER!" and runs as fast as he can to help.

Robin turns shouting, "Much! Get out of here! Run!" This pause gives the Turks enough time to swarm over the dead camel and sniper. A quick jab from an angry Turk to the stomach knocks the winds out of the sniper and drops him to his knees. Robin catching his breath while holding his stomach pleads hoarsely, "Run…" Much stops torn between obeying his master and the need to save his best friend.

As he watches, two soldiers yank the archer to his feet and one viciously knees him in the groin sending him back to the ground puking and clutching himself. Much watches helplessly as the man that he's been with all his life falls to the ground curled up in agony. That's all he needs, his vision narrows and screaming at the top of his lungs, "MASTER!" he sprints as fast as he can dodging the arrows sent his way to aid his best friend, all thoughts of his own safety gone as a red haze engulfs his vision.

As he's racing to his master, he draws a dagger, and sends it unerringly into the heart of the soldier that just kneed his friend. Grabbing another he throws it into the eye of the other laughing soldier gloating over the disabled sniper.

Much jumps over his downed friend and lands on top of the dead camel. Wielding his sword he decapitates three of the closest Turks with a single forceful swing of his sword forcing an opening into which he can fight and sets upon the foremost soldiers killing all that are within reach. Instinct, skill, and training takes over as Much slaughters the closest soldiers causing them to fall back against the other closely packed men forcing those to trip and fall back away from him preventing their comrades from using their swords effectively allowing Much to slay many men at a time.

The soldiers behind the men being mercilessly slaughtered begin shouting about the English Demon that they had heard about but didn't believe in. The ones far in the rear all flee watching the Demon's flashing sword and hearing the screams from the dying men up front, but there are still many that remain who do not believe. One soldier sees his opportunity and sends a dagger flying towards Much and embeds itself deeply into his right shoulder. Much feels the pain but instead of screaming out in pain he begins laughing ironically.

Much lunges and slashes at the closest soldiers who take a further step back giving him time to switch hands and pull the dagger out. He swiftly sends it back landing it in its owner's eye. Much switches his sword back to his left and continues slaughtering the soldiers around him laughing constantly eyes blazing. Another dagger comes at him and embeds itself in his right upper arm. Much again swapping hands grips it and throws it unerringly into the chest of its owner and returns his sword to his left hand and uses it to point at the remaining soldiers, his right hand dripping blood, and in their own language, "كنت كل ذاهب الآن للموت!" "You are all now going to die!" Everything fades except the soldier's around him and his need to kill to protect his best friend. His blade becomes a bloody red blur spraying drops of blood from its victims over the rest of the soldiers, ground and walls. Heads, arms, swords falling to the ground in rapid succession. All of the soldiers now turn tail and run away terrified yelling, "شيطان الإنجليزية!" "The English Demon!"

Robin drags himself up to look over the dead camel still trying to breathe and with glazed eyes looks and watches as a dagger thrown by Much buries itself in the eye of a Turkish soldier. Robin watches stunned and horrified, at the carnage that his loyal servant and friend is capable reeking on their enemy all to protect him. Thinking back, he remembers a word describing what his is witnessing but only from Germany, and whispers, "Berserker."

Watching their fellow soldiers being slaughtered in rapid succession is enough for the previously disbelieving superstitious Turkish soldiers. The ones closest to Much turn and try to run through the soldiers behind them starting the panicked departure of all the rest. All now shouting, "حفظ الله لي!" "Allah save me!" Unfortunately for those closest to this English Demon, their God is not listening and all within reach of the Demon's deadly sword are not lucky enough to escape until the others behind them have fled in fear giving them enough room to flee the Demon's deadly sword as well.

Much, breathing heavily while standing unevenly on top of several corpses, watches as the last Turkish soldier disappears screaming around the corner. Only then does he drop the tip of his sword and solemnly stares down at the lifeless eyes of the bodies under him. As his heart beat thunders in his ears he doesn't hear Robin rise, but from the corner of his eye, he glimpses Robin's arrow flash past him, hears a scream, and jerks his head and sword up ready to strike just in time to see a lone soldier fall to the ground, the dagger still in his hand. Robin, with pain still in his voice, "The last man." Much lowers his sword once more and sorrowfully mutters, "Sorry master." Much, stepping on the remaining bodies and the camel, returns to his master and helps him to his feet. Robin gripping Much for support, leans to the side and gazes over the carnage bewildered, "I am so glad that you are my friend." Much wipes the blood off his sword on the body of the camel and sheaths it as Robin shoulders his bow. Much, nodding in the direction of the lone soldier, tells him, "So am I."

Robin, feigning irritation, "I told you to run. Why don't you ever listen?" Much dropping his gaze sadly, "I'm sorry master I just couldn't leave you." Robin in the spur of the moment takes a step forward and gathers Much in a momentary bear hug, "I know." Much gasps from the pain in his shoulder and arm but smiles and enthusiastically returns his embrace realizing that his master was only joking. Robin releases him, "And I'm glad you didn't."

Robin recovering, "We need to get you changed, it wouldn't do for you to be seen covered in blood like this." Much lifts his arms up and casts his gaze over himself then laughs tiredly. Robin gathers his pack and follows his servant. When they reach Much's camel he strips off his robes and reaches into his pack gathering up his other set of clothes.

When he turns, Robin gasps finding his two bleeding dagger wounds, and the blood dripping from Much's right hand. He bends over and rips some strips from his servant's discarded robe, quickly bandages them, and helps him to dress. Once Much is dressed, Robin picks up the bloody robes and checks the holes made by the daggers. Robin puts his pack along with Much's pack and his bloody clothes on the last camel. Robin distressed but trying to remain calm, "We need to get you taken care of. Let's go." Much follows Robin leading the camel at a jog leaving the pile of bloody bodies quickly behind. As they jog though the back alleys, Robin lets his friend know of his intentions, "I know of a healer at the edge of town do you think you can make it?" Much jogs slowly with his hand over his shoulder wound just behind his master, "Yes master. I think so."

After an hour they finally reach the healer's building, Robin ties off the camel, and they enter the dwelling of the local trusted healer. Robin has his servant sit on a chair in the middle of an oil lamp lit room lined with shelves and tables of pouches of unrecognizable powders and vials of liquids, the room smelling of strongly of herbs. At the sound of the bells as they enter the open door an old slightly bent over woman steps in from the curtain hiding the entrance to a back room.

Robin desperately tells the healer, "My servant here has been injured. Can you help?" The healer quickly helps Much off with his robes and hands them to Robin. Healer looking over the two wounds, "I see you have already bandaged him. Did you check his clothes to see if there are any missing threads? Robin lifts the bloody robes for her to see. The healer looking at them, "Well?" Robin, "There are none missing." The healer haughtily, "Good. Otherwise he would die of fever from the infection." The healer cleans then sews up his arm wound.

As she is cleaning the shoulder wound she notices the strange color and odor emanating from it. She wipes the wound with her finger then smells it. The blood smells, looks, and feels strange. She tentatively touches it with her tongue then spits several times. She shakes her head and picks up a small bowl and squeezes some of the blood from the wound into it. She takes a clean cloth, folds it and places it over the wound, "Hold here." Robin holds the pad as the healer takes the bowl to the table and pours a small amount of a green liquid into it and watches.

The healer looks first at Much and then at his master sorrowfully, "I fear that your friend will die soon anyway." This startles both Robin and Much and together in fearful disbelief, "Why?" The healer looking sorrowfully at Much, "The blade that pierced you on your shoulder was coated with a poison that causes paralysis and a slow death. There is no cure and nothing I can do to prevent it." Robin walks over and places his hand on his friend's shoulder and desperately asks, "What can we do?" The healer slowly shrugs her old bony shoulders, "Make his life as bearable as you can in the time he has left."

Much glances at his friend and swallows hard, "And how long will that be?"

The healer tells them rationally, "Eight to ten days depending on how much and how old the poison was on the blade."

Robin trying to remain calm for Much's sake, "Then we need to get back to camp as soon as we can. Maybe the King's physician can help." The healer taking up her needle and thread removes Robin's hand and the pad, cleans and sews up the wound. After tying it off, she then walks over to a shelf, and returns with a vial of a dark liquid and hands it to Much. Much takes it and stares at it asking, "What's this?" The healer grimly tells him, "A quick and painless death. Better than what you will have later."

Robin takes the vial from his friend's hand and gives it back to the healer, and confidently tells her, "He won't die."

Much rises from the stool he's sitting on and hands the healer several coins, "Thank you for helping me." The healer places her hand on Much's other arm and looks up at him sadly, "I shall pray for you." and disappears back behind the curtain leading to the back room.

Robin and Much quickly leave and head off to find some stables that are close to the edge of town with the camel. As they enter a stable hand comes up to them, but before he can say anything Robin knocks him out then commandeers two magnificent jet black horses already saddled. Robin takes their packs and straps them to the horses leaving the camel to its new owner. Robin helps his wounded servant up onto a horse, and leading Much's horse by the reins, takes their mounts up to a gallop and head back to their camp.

Two days later,

In the morning, after the eat a light breakfast, Robin asks his friend, "How do you feel?" Much very frightened looking gravely at his right arm responds, "I can't move my right arm. I can't even feel it!" Robin lifts Much's arm cradling it in his hand, takes his dagger, and presses hard enough to draw blood. When Much doesn't react, Robin looks at his servant distraught, "This is bad. The healer was right." Much's eyes begin to water, and sobs, "Robin...?" Robin patting him on his back, "I'm sure the King's physician will know what to do. Let's get back as soon as possible." Much, sniffs, and with a slight stutter, "I hope you're r..right."

The next afternoon they arrive back at camp. Robin pulls a sagging Much from his saddle and catches him before he can hit the ground, takes him inside their tent and lays him out on his cot, "I'll be right back." and goes to report to the King. Robin outside the King's tent not waiting to be announced, "Your Majesty, it is I Lord Robin of Locksley may I enter?"

From inside he hears, "Enter Lord Robin." Robin enters and bows to his King. King Richard asks, "Were you successful?" Robin replies quickly, "Yes your Majesty. General Al-Aazim is dead along with six of his other generals." King Richard nods graciously, "You did well and will be rewarded." Robin shakes his head briskly wanting to attend to his dying his friend, "Your gratitude is enough for me." King Richard huffs, "Nonsense there will be a feast in your honor!" Robin sadly, "Thank you." King Richard looks at Robin quizzically, "What's wrong?" Robin sighs wanting the interview to end so he can go get a physician, "Much is wounded." King Richard comes from around his map table alarmed, "Then what are you doing here? Call my physician to help him. Go!" Robin remains standing and shakes his head, "I don't think he can help. One of the daggers that struck him was poisoned. Our trusted healer in town said that the poison causes paralysis then death and already his right arm is useless and he cannot stand on his own." King Richard hurries out of the pavilion calling for his physician followed by Robin.

The King and Robin run to Robin's tent. Much is lying on his cot in a sweat but tries to rise using his one good arm when he sees his King but immediately falls back down. The right half of his face is sagging but he lifts his left hand towards Robin and sorrowfully stutters, "RRobin… Ellppp mm…me." Robin drops down kneeling next to his friend's cot and grips his left hand tightly, "I'm here." The physician runs into the tent and bends over examining Much, he performs the same test on the wound as the healer and comes to the same conclusion.

When he stands back up he shakes his head with regret, "He has received a heavy dose. It will be a miracle if he survives. I'm sorry Much, Robin, but there's nothing I can do." The physician hesitates for a moment in thought, _I wonder…_, then looks sadly at them and departs.

King Richard with grief in his voice, "Robin, you are relieved of your duties and will remain here with Much until…" The King hangs his head in sympathy and brushes his hand over Robin's shoulder and departs.

Robin picks up his helpless friend and moves him to a pallet on the ground so he can attend to him better. Robin barely holding back his tears, "I'm so sorry Much." Much raggedly smiles stuttering, "M… mmmeee…ttt..ooo…" A pause, "Rrr obin… I ddon't wha to die." Robin kneels next to him, lifts him up holding him, "You won't. I promise." Much's sad laugh turns to weeping.

The next day Much cannot feel his body nor talk. His face turns red and he cries when he fouls himself. The King's servant who had just arrived to find out how Much is doing, steps over to clean him but Robin steps in his way and tells him firmly, "He's my servant, my best friend, I will take care of him." Robin gently wipes the tears from Much's face with his hand and just before he begins to strip him he looks at the King's servant, "We grew up together, but… If you don't mind?" The King's servant nods and turns his back. Robin removes his best friend's clothes and tries to sooth him, "Don't… don't worry. I'm here and I won't leave you." Robin cleans and bathes his friend then covers him with a clean sheet. Much tries to thank Robin with his eyes. Robin gently presses his hand against Much's cheek and pats it nodding.

The King's servant takes the fouled sheets and clothing away and sometime later brings them back cleaned. He looks sadly at the unmoving form lying under the white sheet with his head cradled in his friend's lap, and a distraught Lord forlornly holding his servant's hand and quickly leaves.

When the servant enters the King's tent, King Richard asks, "How is Much?"

His servant sighs resigned, "He cannot move or talk and today he fouled himself."

King Richard sighs and shakes his head in grief, "Then there is nothing that can be done, it's only a matter of time now. How is Lord Robin coping?"

His servant replies, "He insisted on cleaning Much himself and when I left just now, his servant's head was lying in his lap, and Lord Robin was holding his hand."

King Richard chuckles lightly, "I have never seen a Lord care about a servant as vehemently as he does nor a servant risk his life for his master, it's like they are brothers."

His servant smiles, "Best friends. From what Much told me when they arrived, they grew up together. Robin took him in when Much's parents dies. Much said his life was his master's."

The King nods in understanding and his servant leaves him to his thoughts.

Robin stays with his friend cradling his head in his lap and takes his friend's hand in his own pleads with him, "Much you can't leave me. You just can't. You can't die. You can't leave me. You must fight this or soon I will be following you." Robin weeping over Much, "You promised." Robin holds his scarred palm up for Much to see. All Much can do is weep, he can no longer even wipe his own eyes.

The next day Much can only move his eyes and eyelids. Most of the time tears flow from them draining down the side of his face. Much has no control over his body and Robin cleans him regularly and talks to him. Robin cradles Much's head in his lap gently stroking his hair, "Much you must fight this. You can't die. I won't leave you so you can't leave me." Robin grips Much's scarred hand in his own bringing both up so Much can see them even though he knows that his friend can no longer feel him.

The next morning Robin can just barely tell that Much is alive by the shallow movement of his friend's chest. Robin has closed Much's eyes since he can no longer do it himself and his tears only come randomly. Robin talks to him constantly touching his face letting him know that he is not alone hoping that Much can still hear and feel him. It's the only thing he can do to let his best friend know that he won't die alone.

The King enters the tent, quietly, "How is he?" Robin sadly whispers, "He's still breathing but just barely." King Richard with remorse, "Then there is very little time left. I will have my servant make arrangements." Robin looking up, his eyes red and bloodshot, "No your Majesty, not until I am positive he's dead. Until then he will remain here with me and **_I_** … will take care of him when the time comes." Robin returns his attention to his loyal servant and doesn't watch nor care when the King leaves.

As time drags on Robin only sleeps fitfully. Constantly thinking about the man who's been with him since childhood remembering all the time they had spent together. He chuckles sorrowfully at the one time when as children they had been forcibly separated when they forgot to tell Robin's father where they were. Those two days of separation had been the worst time of their short lives. He remembers how he had clung to Much, both crying fitfully, and promised that they would never forget to tell his father where they went afterwards and promising each other that they would never again be separated.

His mind then drifts to the night that they had sliced their hands and he had tied them together and repeats their oath, _I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life. _Robin breaks down crying, his tears falling on his brother's face as he brushes his hand over the wound that his loyal friend had suffered protecting him then lets it rest on his friend's chest, _Why would he do this for me? _He remembers all the times that his friend had told him that he loved him and how he could not bring himself to utter those same words. He gazes at his brother's face trying to smile and whispers, "I love you too, Much." He thinks he feels his friend's heartbeat pick up slightly and smiles.

The following afternoon the physician visits with the King and examines the dying man.

When the physician stands up, "I'm sorry Lord Robin, he's gone."

Robin earnestly in absolute disbelief, "No! He can't be. He promised that he would never leave me."

Robin places his hand on Much's forehead and looks up at the physician hopefully, "He's still warm."

The physician speaks as to a pertinent child, "That's just from the desert's heat."

King Richard trying to console him, "Robin, Much is gone, let my men take his body. The least we can do is to give him a soldier's burial." Robin trying not to be weak in front of his King, sternly tells him, "No. Not yet. Let him stay with me for a little while longer… Please." The King pats Robin on his shoulder in understanding, nods in pity for his general, and leaves followed by his physician. After they have left Robin weeps for his friend, "I don't believe your dead. You can't be, so I won't give up on you. You're my best and only friend. Don't leave me here alone."

The next morning the King arrives with eight of his soldiers from his personal guard and his physician.

King Richard fervently, "Robin, he's gone. You must let these men take him."

Robin shaking his head in defiance not caring who he's addressing, "No! I won't let you." He lifts up and holds his friend tighter, protecting him, daring the King to take him away.

The King motions for his soldiers to surround them and to forcibly take Much away. Robin watches as his own men surrounds him, he deflates and quietly, "Much, they've come to take you away from me. They are forcing me to let you go." Robin in tears and with all the grief in the world pleads to his servant, "Much, please forgive me." His tears and grief causes the guards to look away.

Robin looks down at Much's face one last time and leans forward to kiss him goodbye on his forehead and watches a single tear fall from his friend's eye.

Robin startled asks disbelievingly, "Do the dead weep?"

King Richard flustered, "Robin, there is no use postponing the inevitable." and motions to the guardsmen.

Robin excitedly to the physician, "Do you have a mirror?"

The physician sighs reprovingly, "Robin…"

Robin hotly yelling, "Give me a damn mirror!"

The physician startled, sighs and hands Robin a mirror from his bag. Robin holds it up to Much's nose and watches. Ever so gradually it fogs. The King and his physician lean closer to them in amazement staring at the mirror.

Robin holds his friend tighter and begins to laugh hysterically, "He's still alive! Much! Much! You're alive!" They all look at each other in amazement then back at the pale seemingly dead man.

The physician can't believe his eyes and runs off. Shortly he returns with a vial of clear liquid and kneels down next to Much, opens each eye and puts one drop in, he then gets Robin to open Much's mouth and very slowly pours the rest down his throat. After a few tense minutes Much coughs lightly and his eyes barely flutter. Robin holds him tightly to his chest rocking back and forth not caring who is watching them, tearfully muttering over and over again, "You're alive. You're alive." The King comes over and strokes Much's hair, gathers himself, motions for the guardsmen to leave, and with one last look behind him leaves with the physician.

The physician returns shortly with his bag and several potions and herbs. Much barely opens his eyes and looks at each of them then squeezes them shut letting tears flow unhindered. Robin repeatedly wipes them away while the physician mixes up a strong tonic with as little water as possible. Much opens his eyes again watching them. The physician slowly, a very little at a time dribbles the mixture into Much's mouth hoping it goes down the right way telling him to swallow. Soon Much can open his eyes wider letting them know that it's working. When later that day it seems that Much is fading away again the physician takes the clear liquid and puts several drops in Much's eyes and the rest down his throat and again causing him to wake up again. Together they keep this up until Much can remain awake for several hours at a time.

Four days later Much is slowly recovering and now stays awake all day. Much can swallow but can barely speak, his voice hoarse and just above a whisper. Robin places a chair and their packs behind his friend so he can sit up to eat. Robin wipes the water and tonic from his servant's chin and holds up another piece of cheese. Much nods and Robin feeds it to him along with some more bread. When Much doesn't open his mouth, Robin asks, "No more?" Much, just barely above a whisper utters, "Water." Robin helps him to drink and wipes his mouth again.

After Much is finished, Robin eats his own meal while Much watches, when he's finished he sits next to him cross-legged on the ground polishing his boots and listening to Much's barely audible instructions on the proper way to do so but intentionally not doing it just to keep him talking.

When he smells an odor waft his way Robin puts his boot down, removes the packs and chair and lays Much back down. Much tearfully whispers, "I'm sorry Master I can't help it." Robin speaking gently, "I know Much don't worry yourself about it, one day you may have to take care of me like this." Much distraught, "Don't say such things, I don't think I could bear to see you hurt." Robin laughs while cleaning him, "A Lord taking care of the servant who is supposed to be taking care of him. Kind of funny isn't it." Much's face drops. Robin laughing, "Relax Much, I meant it as a joke. Honestly, you really need to not be so easily hurt." Much sadly, "Sorry Master." Robin shakes his head.

As Robin is cleaning his friend, he looks up, and gives him his cheeky grin. Robin chuckling, "Yep…" Much quickly interrupts him, still just above a whisper, "Don't!" Robin watches as Much slowly picks up his arm but drops it breathing heavily. Robin grinning, "Okay Much, Okay." As he cleans away the foul mess he nods at Much's arm, "But that's good keep trying." Robin continues cleaning his best friend immensely happy that he's not alone.

A week later Much can walk but only with Robin's help. As they walk back from the King's pavilion, Much leans heavily against Robin's side with his arm around his master's neck and shoulders and laughs, "At least you don't have to wipe my ass anymore." Robin snidely, "And such a lovely ass it is." Much gives an indignant huff and whacks his friend lightly on his chest. Robin grabs the swinging arm with his free hand laughing, "Watch it… Watch it… I'll leave you to crawl back to the tent on your own." Much shaking his head, "No you won't." Robin cocks his head and looks at his best friend, "Really? How do you know?" Much tells him like it's written in stone, "Because you love me." Robin releases his best friend's hand and pats him on his chest, "That I do Much. That I do…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend. (Sasquatch).

I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)


End file.
